Hold My Hand
by lovely-pumpkins
Summary: Yukki's parents were dead, and all he needed was a comforting hand. Fluffy BL, don't like it, don't read it!


Hi! So, this is a prompt I found on the internet, an OTP 30 days challenge. This is the first day, I hope you like it!

* * *

Yukki's parents were dead. He'd never see the stars with them, like he always dreamed of, or have another picnic like they always used to have on his birthday.

He was alone, again.

Tears streamed down his face as he stared at his mother's grave. It was all his dad's fault that she was dead, but he'd forgive him. He had to, after all, he was dead too. Yukki would still take some time to completely forgive him. His dad had abandoned the boy twice, once when he divorced from Yukki's mom and now when he got himself killed.

The brunette's hand caressed the name engraved on the cold stone of the grave and more tears blurred his vision as his knees bent. He fell to the ground, hard and cold soil hurting his legs, but it didn't matter, his heart hurt most than anything else.

Suddenly, Yukki felt an over sized jacket covering his shoulder, he looked up to see an albino boy sitting by his side on the ground, ruby eyes illuminated by his cellphone light. It was very dark and you couldn't see much, there was a light pole nearby, but it didn't help much since the lamp was burnt. The only light that Yukki had was the moon.

Akise didn't say anything. Instead, he just reached out and held his hand, intertwining his fingers with the other boy's, making the brunette's face grow a shade redder.

Yukki's tears slowly stopped coming, even though some sobs shook his shoulders occasionally. They both stared at the grave, Yukki thought of all the moments he had with his mom, and how he wished he hadn't taken them for granted when she was still alive, he wished she had been there more frequently… His eyes watered a bit more and he wiped his face with the back of his free hand.

Yukki looked at Akise for a moment, blushing slightly when he looked back. The albino's smile was gentle and warmed up Yukki's heart a little bit.

Maybe he wouldn't be alone after all. Yukki got closer to Akise, laying his head on the taller boy's shoulder, letting a few more tears escape before smiling at the albino thankfully.

"T-thank you, Akise-kun." Yukki said, holding the other boy's hand tighter. "I-I'm glad you're here."

Akise smiled widely at Yukki, as if the brunette had given him the best gift in the world. The shorter boy wondered why, but figured it didn't matter, he was just happy that Akise was there.

"You're welcome, Yukiteru-kun." Akise said, smiling at the brunette warmly, making him blush slightly.

The brunette looked at the sky, staring in awe at all the shiny stars. He smiled a bit, wishing he had a telescope to look at them more closely.

"They're beautiful…" He muttered under his breath, almost that automatically reaching out with his hand to touch them, wishing he was able to.

"Indeed…" Akise said with a kind of smile Yukki never saw before, it was really beautiful. He looked at the sky with such a happy look that the brunette just wanted to stare at him forever. Feeling embarrassed doing so, he quickly turned away with red cheeks, even though Akise didn't seem to notice anything.

The brunette stared at the sky once again, wondering if stars were people when they died. It seemed like a childish and stupid idea, but he felt suddenly safer, as if his parents would always be taking care of him.

A few more tears escaped his eyes as he thought about them, and he felt gentle fingers wiping them away. Yukki blushed, avoiding the other's gaze.

Akise smiled at him kindly, ruffling his hair without saying anything.

After a while, Yukki let go the other's hand, sighing deeply as he got up. It was really late, and he spent the last two days crying there, it was time for him to go home. His body felt heavy and his head hurt a lot.

Yukki felt a bit guilty about leaving, but he thought Rea wouldn't want him to mourn her for too long. She would say everything was alright and tell him to move on, so he tried to put a smile on his face, swallowing his tears.

"Let's go, Akise-kun?" Yukki said, holding out his hand to help the albino up.

Bigger hands intertwined with his, making Yukki blush. Neither of them spoke nor let each other go as they walked home, and it was better like that. All that Yukki needed was the Akise to be there, holding his hand and comforting him, and it was enough.

* * *

What do you think? I took too long to finish this, since I'm a really slow writer and I also have tumblr, so it's pretty hard to manage. Please tell me what you think so I can improve!

L-P~


End file.
